As described in German Patent Specification No. 697,803 condensation products can be prepared from higher fatty acids and polyvalent amines and one can additionally introduce into these products a carbonamide group as described in Patent of Addition No. 700,767. After further reaction with formaldehyde, these products are inter alia suitable as textile aids.
However, these products have a number of disadvantages. Thus, when they are used on textiles, they frequently cause a deterioration in the degree of whiteness of white fabrics and a shift in the colour tone of coloured fabrics. In addition the treated textile fabrics have persistent unpleasant odours. These odours can be avoided by employing relatively large quantities of catalysts for curing the products on the fabric, but as a result the strength of the fabric is impaired. Also, the resistivity to chlorine and the handle of fabrics so treated are unsatisfactory. Furthermore, when they are used jointly with synthetic resin products which initially contain N-methylol groups and which are for imparting a non-crease finish, these crease-resistant properties are impaired.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to avoid these disadvantages.